


It's a Little Bit Funny

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on my prompt idea I posted onTumblr:I want to write a fic of all the times Richard got his heart broken which slowly made him cynical and self-destructive in his relationships. Then he meets Jared and while their friendship blossoms, he can’t help but develop a little bit of a crush on him, but Richard refuses to put himself in a vulnerable spot again. Tons of pining. Tons of fluff.





	It's a Little Bit Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to Asimiento for being my beta!! The encouragement got me to post my first jarrich fic in a long time! Also special shout out to Mitochondriencocktail for the back and forth chat on tumblr that's inspired me to write this fic.

"So... this is a, uh, new development," Richard sputtered, crossing his arms, aloof, unbothered, indifferent to the view. There was a printed “Meeting in Progress” sign taped on the swing door which felt like he was reprimanding Gilfoyle and Dinesh for the display he was witnessing.

“Oh. Yeah. This.” Gilfoyle had his arm around Dinesh like two fucking high-school kids who discovered making-out and hickies for the first time. Richard cringed and turned his focus back on the kitchen’s outdated laminate floor.

“Well, just don’t be so obvious during normal business hours. That’s all I’m asking.”

Gilfoyle’s eyebrow raised and Richard knew he broke the bullshit meter. “Since when were we ever professional?”

“Yeah, like, Erlich smokes three dime bags before lunch and you’re asking us to be professional?” Dinesh defended and that’s when Richard noticed the silver chain around his neck. Richard rolled his eyes; already they were wearing each other’s stuff.

“You’re repulsed by our new found love,” Gilfoyle observed. He was right, of course. Richard couldn’t stand the sight of them.

He scoffed, arms crossed. “No, no. Uh, I’m not.”

“You rolled your eyes at us, Richard! We’re filing a complaint with HR so we have your bigotry on record.” Dinesh scoffed. Richard pitched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the pending headache that was threatening to surface.

“Well, um, go ahead. I’m not a bigot so, please file away,” Richard delivered back.

“Come, Dinesh. This meeting is over.” Gilfoyle lead his now-supposed  _ boyfriend _ out of the kitchen. A last minute insult failed on Richard’s lips that resulted on a series of mumblings when they got out of earshot.

* * *

 

Richard couldn’t call it productive work since his confrontation with Dinesh and Gilfoyle was still fresh in his mind. The fucking tab key was stuck. Maybe some spilled Red Bull got underneath on the keyboard because the coil spring was definitely not working. A quiet knock brought him out of his irate state when he saw Jared opening his bedroom door.

“Hello, Richard?”

That prominent worry crease over Jared’s brow was present and immediately Richard knew Dinesh made good on his threat. “It’s about Dinesh and Gilfoyle, isn’t it?”

Jared neither confirmed nor denied his assumption. “All complaints filed against another employee to HR are confidential and anonymous. I have received a complaint about your recent behavior towards a few employees.” He held out a thick stack of paper and Richard’s eyes widen a little. That report had to be thirty pages long!

“Ah, look. Whatever is going on between Dinesh and Gilfoyle is none of my business,” Richard said.

Jared flipped through the report, “It says here that you were belligerent and hostile towards a work-appropriate public sign of affection.”

Richard balked at the accusation, “I wasn’t. I fully support them. Together. All I asked is that they keep things professional.”  

“There’s nothing in our exempt employee contract that states office relationships are strictly forbidden. Employees are free to pursue romantic relationships as they see fit. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to confront them without a justifiable cause.” Jared pressed on. Richard couldn’t understand why he was taking their side. He wrote the entire employee handbook on rules and guidelines. 

Richard pitched the bridge of his nose. “It doesn’t matter. Personally, I don’t think it’s a good idea!”

Jared sensed the finality in Richard’s voice, but he wanted one last attempt to change Richard’s stance on this issue. His shoulders loosened and his voice softened, “They found happiness, Richard. In fact, productivity has increased in the past few weeks according to the employee time tracking report.”

“Office relationships don’t work. Plain and simple, Jared. Conflict of interest, biases over tough decision-making situations, potentially losing one or both of them if they break up. You know the deal.” Richard recited perfectly legitimate reasons Jared admitted, but it still didn’t quell the sting of disappointment he felt.

“Shouldn’t we address those issues when the time comes? We're speaking hypothetically and I trust that the employees involved wouldn't do something impulsive without evaluating the risks and potential complications that comes with an in-office relationship.”

“So, you’re, um, cool with all this?” Richard finally asked.

“Absolutely, why wouldn’t I? You can’t fight love. Besides, we can’t argue that broken any behavior conduct policies. It was never brought up when we drafted any of the employee contracts.” Richard felt the whole house has gone mad and he wasn’t surprised that Jared, the romantic, would be for Team Dinesh and Gilfoyle. No matter. It won't be his mess to clean up. 

“Well, for future reference, we're gonna have to have an in-office relationships clause or... something. We can talk about this later. I need to get back to work.”

Jared backed away from Richard, slowly nodding and attempting his hide his reaction, “I can have something drafted by the end of the day.” With the sound of his door closing shut, Richard doesn’t see Jared for the rest of the day or the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, corrections and comments are always welcome. I have to be 100% honest that I don't know which direction I should take this fic, so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
